All We'd Ever Need
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Two-shot Munch/Casey song-fic about when Casey leaves. Song by Lady Antebellum, and please R&R and let me know how I did! I've never written Munch/Cassey before, so I hope I did okay! COMPLETE!
1. I Should've Been Chasing You

My second SVU fic, but this one is another one-shot! Also, my first Casey/John fic! I dunno, I just rationalize that since Elliot and Olivia belong together, Casey and John should go together, something like that! Don't ask me how my brain works, I'm not sure I know! Well, hope you like it! Oh, and the song that I use is "All We'd Ever Need" by Lady Antebellum. I get to see them in concert on August 22 with Kenny Chesney, Sugarland, Montgomery Gentry and Miranda Lambert! For the lyrics, the bolded words are Hilary singing, the girl, and the underlined words are Charles singing, the lead singer. Wow, that's a lot of talking! Now you can enjoy!!!

--

_**Boy it's been all this time**_

_**And I can't get you off my mind**_

_**Nobody knows it but me**_

_**I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left**_

_**Nobody knows it but me**_

_**Every day I wipe my tears away**_

_**So many nights I've prayed for you to say**_

Casey sighed as she shut the door to her dinky apartment in Philadelphia. Her mind had told her to move farther away from New York than Philadelphia, but her heart just wouldn't let her go much farther. She was now a debater on the news, on a half-hour show where politicians came on and debated with her, and she was always on the other side of their opinions, no matter if they really were her opinions or not.

And she was not happy.

But everyday she went to work and pretended like she was the happiest person on earth. But in truth, she missed her work as an ADA, she missed her friends and coworkers, like Melinda and Olivia, and the nights they spent drowning their sorrows in beer and spilling all their secrets.

She missed Fin and his quirky comebacks and the way he tended to make her think of a famous rapper. She missed Elliot and arguing with him, all in good fun of course, but still. She missed Don, and the half-parental relationship he had going with her. She even missed Huang and his expert testimony, and the way he always seemed to know that something was wrong, though that unnerved her, but she still missed it all.

But like Liz had told her, she couldn't go back. And when Judge Donnely told you something like that and meant it as a friend and as a Judge, then she should take her advice. And she had. She was sitting in her cold, unfriendly apartment, alone and bitter.

And there was one person that she missed the most. Casey had refused to let herself think about him, but now, why the hell not? Detective John Munch was the person she was missing the most. They had something, but neither of them knew what it was and neither of them knew what to do about it.

For years they had tap-danced around each other, neither of them wanting to believe that someone like the other could love them. _"That makes absolutely no sense, Casey."_ She berated herself, and slumped back in her couch, flipping the TV on, and watching the rerun of her show.

Even thought it had been a year since she had left, Casey still missed John like it was yesterday. And she knew that it would never get any better. As the clock crept closer to midnight, she knew that she should get to bed, and suddenly she was dead-tired.

_**I should've been chasing you**_

_**I should've been trying to prove**_

_**That you were all that mattered to me**_

_**I should've said all the things**_

_**That I kept inside of me**_

_**And maybe I could've made you believe**_

_**That what we had was all we'd ever need**_

She walked into her bedroom and saw the shirt that John had accidentally left at her apartment a week before she had left. After everything that had happened, he had come to her apartment, for no apparent reason.

She had let him in, and before she knew it, he had her pinned against the wall, his lips on hers. She had yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere, and when she was packing up she had discovered it behind her TV. She had packed it, not knowing why but knowing that she had to.

She also had a picture of him and her that Olivia had taken when the squad had gone out for drinks. He had his arm around her and they were both laughing at one of his stupid yet extremely funny politician jokes.

"_If only you could see me now, John."_ Casey thought wryly, imagining his reaction if he knew she was debating with politicians for a living.

As she turned on her side, seeing that picture propped up on the bed table, she felt the tears pool in her eyes that she had refused to shed, even when she left. But now, her defenses all broke down and she cried unashamedly into her pillow, as there was no one around to see her, but at the same time, there was no one around to catch her as she fell.

Casey slowly drifted into a restless sleep, dreaming of the moment she left. She had been procrastinating all day, hoping that just maybe John would come and tell her not to leave. That was all it would take for her to not leave, for him to tell her not to go, and she would stay in an instant.

But when he didn't come, she figured that he wasn't coming, and got in her car and drove to Philadelphia, where she had an apartment that a friend was letting her rent. And every night since she had prayed for him to call her and tell her to come home. But every night, the phone stayed silent except for a few times where the station had called to tell her of a change in plans or whatnot.

There had been a time where Casey Novak thought that what she had with Munch was all she'd ever need. But then, he had let her go, and now, she didn't believe that.

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is that I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_And I've kept all the words you said_

_In a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow_

_But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

Back in New York, John lay in his own lonely, cold bedroom, staring at the ceiling and, as they did every night, his thoughts strayed to the former red-head that had stolen his heart, and then disappeared. He knew that she had to leave, but still, he wanted her to stay so bad. He had never told her that he loved her, and now he regretted that every single lonely day of his lonely life.

But he kept up the 'I'm okay' façade at the precinct, and Elliot, Fin and Cragen all thought he was moving on. Everyone knew by now that John and Casey had had something, but now, since she was gone, they figured that he was gonna be okay.

--

End of the first chapter of this now two-shot! Next chapter'll be up soon, as soon as I get it written, that is! Let me know if you liked this, or what was wrong with it, please! Thanks for reading, and bye for now!!!


	2. You Were All That Mattered To Me

Second and last chapter up! Thanks for everyone who read the first one, and enjoy this chapter!!!

--

Well, everyone except Olivia and Melinda. They almost threatened him with castration if he didn't go out for drinks with them the next night.

John sighed, in twelve hours he would be tossing back shots with Melinda and Olivia and most likely Alex too. Since Casey had left, they got a new ADA, Kim Greyleck was her name, and then she had left too. _"Good riddance,"_ Munch thought, _"I didn't like her much at all."_

Then another woman had taken over their precinct as ADA, and John couldn't remember her name for the life of him. Then, at a crime scene, Alex just showed up and was coming back to work for them. He was glad, he had always liked her, but the bad thing was that she was Casey's best friend, and would surely notice something was up with him.

He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, his arms unconsciously reaching out to take Casey in his arms, but then remembering that he was reaching for a ghost, someone who wasn't there.

The next day, John rolled out of bed, knowing he looked like hell and not exactly caring at the moment. He got ready for work, remembering when Casey had been in court and a gun had been held to her head.

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

He had never gotten over the fear he had felt. That night was the first night she had spent the night at his apartment. Before, it had been at her place. It almost was, because he was going to go to her place, but then she had shown up at his place, tears in her eyes, and they both forced themselves to think about how John had almost lost Casey, and Casey had almost lost her life.

That was the unnerving thing.

John brought himself back to the present reluctantly, and drove himself to work, preparing himself for a long day of trying to scrounge up new leads on cold cases. Cragen had decided that since their cold case pile was fairly large, they would spend the next few days trying to find justice for the victims.

Usually, John enjoyed this kind of work, as it gave him a chance to express his views on the latest pieces of news and make his specialty coffee, which everyone hated but drank anyways. It was just tradition.

Finally, six o'clock rolled around, and Melinda and, to his fake surprise, Alex came up too. Olivia grabbed John's arm and nearly dragged him out, followed by Elliot, Fin and Cragen, to his surprise. He knew that the Captain didn't drink, but Cragen muttered to him,

"There is such thing as ordering a coke at a bar." John had smiled a little, and this time it wasn't a forced smile.

After a few hours at the bar, John was only slightly drunk, as was Olivia and Melinda and Alex, who seemed hell-bent on getting John away from the other men and getting him to talk. But, Elliot, Fin and Cragen wouldn't let him get away, as Elliot and Fin were getting drunker by the minute and Cragen was drinking Coke by the gallon.

Eventually, Olivia flat out told the others, "We're gonna talk to John. Alone. Keep drinking."

Elliot and Fin followed her instructions, while Olivia dragged John outside to where Alex and Melinda were waiting with suspicious smiles on their faces.

_It was all we'd ever need_

_**Oh, thought it was all we'd ever need**_

"Okay, I may be just a little drunk but I haven't lost my detective senses. What the hell is going on back here?"

"A campfire." Melinda stated as the three women surrounded him and John waited, wary of what the three women had in store for him. Then, Alex handed him a small folder, and the three women were obviously waiting for him to open it.

"What's this?" He asked quietly, and Olivia smiled and said,

"Open it, smart-ass."

He did, and saw a plane ticket. "Trying to get rid of me?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"For a week, yeah, we are. Look at the location." Melinda said, pointing at the destination on the ticket.

"Philadelphia…" John breathed, and looked at the three women in amazement.

"Cragen okayed it. Go, get outta here. Your flight leaves in a few hours." Olivia said, and John muttered,

"Thanks." They nodded, and John nearly flew home, packing all of his stuff. He was finally doing what he should've done a year ago. He was chasing Casey like he should've done, and was going to prove to her that she was all that mattered anymore. Hopefully he could bring her back and tell her that he loved her, over and over, praying she would believe him and tell him that she loved him too.

On the flight to Philly, he kept thinking about how he had never said any of the feelings he kept buried inside, expect for those few rare times that he told her how much she meant to him, or when he had almost lost her, he told her that he couldn't live without her, couldn't imagine life without her.

That had been the closest he had ever come to telling her he loved her.

_I should've been chasing you_

_**You should've been trying to prove**_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_**You should've said all the things**_

_That I kept inside of me_

_**And maybe you could've made me believe**_

_That what we had_

_Girl_

_**Oh that what we had**_

_Oh we had_

_It was all we'd ever need_

The plane touched down and John grabbed his carry-on, the only luggage he had brought with him. Olivia's handwriting had written an address and a phone number, and he knew that it was Casey's number and address. He walked out of the airport and took a cab to Casey's apartment.

When he rang the bell, Casey's voice said, "Yes?"

"We need to talk." John said, his voice barely about a whisper as he heard Casey's voice for the first time in a year.

"John?" Casey asked, obviously having the same problem. The door buzzed, and John took the steps two at a time as he bounded up to Casey's floor, and then to her apartment. He raised his hand to knock but the door flew open and Casey stood there, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I love you, Casey." John said quietly, and Casey half-smiled, saying,

"I love you too, John."

Without wanting to wait another second without having the other in their arms, Casey threw her arms around his neck while John pulled her body close with his arms around her waist. Their lips met feverishly, but then the passionate kiss faded to a loving embrace, as they whispered their love to each other all night long.

_It was all we'd ever need_

--

End of this two-shot! I know, I said it would be a one-shot in the beginning, but I just couldn't stop writing! I hope you liked this story, and thanks so much for reading! Adios for now!


End file.
